This invention relates to engines of the axial type, under which designation are included all engines having pistons reciprocating in cylinders which are arranged parallel to the power shaft and specifically to mechanisms actuated by the pistons that convert reciprocating motion to rotary motion by the action of a slipper pad bearing coacting with a swashplate attached to the main shaft.